<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookie Shaped Hearts by iPlaySports</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066771">Cookie Shaped Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports'>iPlaySports</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker!Adam, Cookies, Designer!Kurt, M/M, Meet-Cute, baking au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Crawford is a baker, who specializes in cookies. His life is cookies. So, naturally, cookies make their way into his love life as well. Enter: Kurt Hummel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookie Shaped Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey.... *waves awkwardly because I know I haven't posted in ages and I'm so sorry* But, this is just something sweet I threw together. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam loves cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves the warm and gooey feeling he gets when he eats one, even if he burns himself sometimes because he doesn't wait long enough for them to cool properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's what he spends his days making in a small bakery that specializes in cookies, a few blocks away from his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of his life involves cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he really shouldn't be surprised when they start to play a part in his relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The special of the week is oatmeal chocolate chip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a somewhat healthier option for the start of the holiday season, but it's still enough to satisfy anyone's sweet tooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's certainly what satisfies the sweet tooth of the guy who walks in that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name is Kurt, and it's his first time in the bakery. He's looking for a quiet space, but not so quiet that he feels like the silence is consuming him. His hair swoops up like it's defying gravity and he's got eyes that seem to be blue, but also green and grey with a little bit of gold that makes Adam want to get lost in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(When he looks at Adam, Adam thinks he's already a little lost anyway.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He orders a hot classic mocha, with non-fat milk, and his eyes light up when he points at the cookies that just came out of the oven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to play it off like he's just curious, but Adam knows he wants one without trying to seem overeager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"’ Ello mate, you want one? I just finished this batch, and they're bloody delicious if I say so myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? You seem pretty confident."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I made them. Why don't you try one and let me know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright cocky. I'll have one and see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(The smirk on Kurt's face makes Adam fall even faster.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drops the change in the tip jar and spends a little over an hour at the small table by the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's got dark-rimmed glasses on, and he's drawing… something on that really fancy-looking tablet, with an even-fancier-looking stylus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He works for over an hour, but before he leaves, he gathers his things and walks over to the register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pretends like he wasn't watching him come over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was amazing. I guess you do have a right to be confident."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m true to my word. Think you'll come back anytime soon? I've got more cookies you can try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He panics because that sounds like a euphemism, and he really doesn't want to be that guy. Even if he wants to show Kurt his </span>
  <em>
    <span>goods.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He's classier than that. Really. )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But thankfully, Kurt just smiles at that. "You'll see me around, Adam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens the door to leave, he turns around and gives Adam a small wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam may or may not have a grin that stays on his face for the next few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt comes in at least once a week after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talk for a few minutes when Kurt is ordering if it's a slow day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam finds out Kurt is a fashion with a deadline to meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt finds out Adam is an aspiring actor who does a few small roles here and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talk about shows and movies, and sometimes Adam rambles on long enough that he'll hear one of his coworkers clear their throat and he's left feeling a little embarrassed and flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Kurt lets out a laugh when it happens, but he tries not to show he's disappointed when their conversations get cut short.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam starts taking his fifteen-minute break when Kurt is in. He tried to play it off at first by cleaning the tables and wiping the windows, but Kurt caught on and invited him to sit with him the next time it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes they keep talking while Kurt sips his drink (usually mocha but sometimes a hot chocolate if he's feeling indulgent), and sometimes Adam will sit there on his phone while Kurt continues to sketch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's always the best fifteen minutes he has that week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt has been coming in for almost two months when it happens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The special for the week is peanut butter and jelly, and Kurt looks eager to try it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Adam wonders if he'd make the same face in a different situation. Okay, stop. Bad Adam.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his fifteen-minute break after Kurt has been sketching for almost an hour. His deadline is approaching, and Adam thought he'd leave him alone to work. He only goes over because Kurt closes his tablet case and looks at Adam to motion him over since the bakery is pretty slow that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finished?" Adam asks as he takes a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost. I just wanted to take a break before I head home and finish the rest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt asks about Adam's upcoming role, set to film next week, and he feels a rush of giddiness over the fact that Kurt remembers. Adam talks about how he’s worked with the director before and is hoping to get a reference from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds promising. So nice to see you moving up in the acting world,” Kurt teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam lets out a laugh. "Shut it, you. I know you have meetings and stuff, but maybe we can go out for a bite afterward?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt blinks, and Adam's palms are sweaty. He's asked people out before, but this feels like so much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He hopes it'll turn into something more.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. It's a date." His eyes are shining and he's got a toothy grin, and Adam's heart is soaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a date," he repeats back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchange numbers, and Kurt is smiling wide when he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam lets out a small whoop and dances his way back behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's sick on his birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mum asks if he's been wearing a jacket and taking care of himself when she calls him that morning to wish him a happy birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course, mum," he says, even though he forgot his jacket a few nights back and he's been staying up late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's wrapped up in blankets and napping on the couch when he gets off the phone. He thinks he hears persistent chiming from his phone, but he doesn't fully wake up until he hears a knock at his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffles over and opens it to reveal Kurt holding a few bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach drops. He meant to text him to let him know he wouldn't be in for work today after calling in sick, but his eyes got droopy, and closing his eyes for a bit felt like a better idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam rambles as he ushers him in. "Kurt, fuck, I'm so sorry. I meant to text you earlier but-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt cuts him off. "First off, you look like shit. Second, why did I have to find out it was your birthday from your coworkers?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice is a lot less harsh than Adam would have thought, but he still winces at the fact that he never let Kurt know it was his birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... it might have slipped my mind? I meant to tell you, and I'm so sorry, like really fucking sorry-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt sighs. "You're a dumbass." He's exasperated, but he also sounds a touch fond and Adam hopes he hasn't screwed up too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm your dumbass?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn right, you are." He puts the bags in the kitchen before nudging Adam to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm going to go make you some soup, and then we're going to sit here and watch Pretty Woman or whatever you want, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kurt, I'm fine. I don't want you to get sick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, Crawford. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday, especially when you're sick. Unless...you don't want me here?" He trails off at the end, and he's messing with the hem of his sweater and, shit, Adam is so gone for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Of course, I want you around. I just don't want you to be bored, or get sick, or regret being around me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really are a dumbass. I always want to be around. And if I get sick, then you have to return the favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fondness in Kurt's voice warms him down to his bones. "Deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, sit there and look pretty while I cook."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm always pretty!" He shouts before trailing into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. He always wants to be around Kurt too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's sitting on the couch after dinner with Julia Roberts on the screen when Kurt comes back from the kitchen with a steaming mug and a small plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dark chocolate chunk. It's the special for the week. I know you didn't make it today, but it's your recipe. I thought we could eat them together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam grabs the cookie and smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It's the best birthday he's had in years.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's grabbing the cinnamon from the spice rack when Kurt shuffles in that morning. His feet pad across the tile as his arms reach around Adam's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt mumbles a small ‘morning’ into Adam's ear before kissing his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles softly. "Morning sunshine. What are you doing up so early?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bed s'empty. Missed you." His arms tighten around Adam's waist. He can never get over how Kurt makes him feel. He rubs his hands across Kurt's arms, coaxing him out of his sleepiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt speaks up a few moments later, sleep dissipated from his voice. "What are you doing up so early?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was thinking about making some cookies. Wanna help?" His stomach grumbles. "Uh maybe after breakfast?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. I’d love to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam makes them scrambled eggs and some bacon while Kurt boils water and makes them tea. They take turns making breakfast when the other stays over. Kurt made pancakes last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're perched on the counter after Adam wipes it clean with plates in hand and mugs by their sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What kind of cookies are you thinking of making?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Snickerdoodles? I remember you said you wanted to try making some to bring to Santana."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt nudges his shoulder against Adam, smiling wide. "Yeah, that'd be good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get flour on their clothes because Adam doesn't have any aprons. Some of it is in the shape of handprints because Adam can't stop wanting to touch Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes longer than it should because Kurt is a little clueless when it comes to cookies (cake he can do, but his cookies always turn out a little weird), and Adam can't stop teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt gets cinnamon sugar all over his fingers when he rolls the balls of dough in it. After Adam puts the cookies in the oven, he grabs Kurt's hands and sucks his fingers clean before Kurt can go to the sink to wash them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam's eyes are dark, and his cheeks are hollow as he sucks and Kurt's skin is flushed and warm. He nips and licks the tips, pressing his lips to them gently before kissing Kurt open-mouthed and dirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've got ten minutes." He smirks as he tugs at Kurt's boxers and gets on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Kurt always gets a little turned on when he has cinnamon sugar on anything now.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam's got the cookies on a cooling rack when they're out of the oven. He pours a glass of milk for them to share and brings a plate with two cookies over to Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers." They knock their cookies against each other and take a bite. Kurt groans, and Adam snickers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god shut up. It's not my fault your cookies are so good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Told you, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, stop being so cocky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kurt finishes his snickerdoodle, he kisses Adam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt sends a picture to Adam when he visits his ex-roomie two weeks later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the two of them eating snickerdoodles and smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She loves them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>:)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're having a party tonight for Kurt's birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Kurt is. Adam's just the unofficial co-host.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up early with the intent of heading to the store to grab some last-minute things. His plans go awry when he sees Kurt snuggled up next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, his boyfriend is bloody gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heads out an hour later than planned with messy hair stuffed in a beanie and light bruises in the shape of Kurt's fingers and mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam insisted on baking for tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt tries to argue, but Adam knows how much Kurt likes it when he bakes. He likes to watch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's got a couple of bowls laid out in front of him with icing. Adam's making sugar cookies with various shades of blue icing and golden star sprinkles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the decor, Kurt asks, "Why the gold stars?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're a gold star."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're so cheesy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He colors each bowl of icing and picks up the cookies from the rack to ice. He arranges them on an elegant stand with a crown on the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The theme is British royalty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Has he mentioned that he loves his boyfriend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he's got everything cleaned up and set, he grabs the change of clothes he packed in his overnight bag and gets dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's fixing up his ever-present beanie when he hears a knock against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt pushes the door open and walks in looking stunning as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, mister."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you. What's up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs Adam's sleeve to turn him around. Adam slings his arms around Kurt’s waist and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just wanted to say thank you,” He presses a kiss on Adam's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For baking," and on the other cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For co-hosting," and another by his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For being here tonight," and one more against his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam lets out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For making this the best birthday I've had." He presses a kiss on Adam's lips. It's soft and slow before Adam opens his mouth, and his tongue sweeps against Kurt's bottom lip. He nips lightly and Kurt moans into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam pulls away moments later and kisses him soundly one more time before stepping back. He grabs Kurt's wrists, his thumbs rubbing against his pulse point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anytime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looks at Kurt's eyes, they're so many different shades of blue all at once. He thought earlier that he came close with the icing, but he realizes he can never properly capture everything that happens in Kurt's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He'll stick around and keep trying, though.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's early fall and Adam's outside a bookstore with an iced coffee in one hand and a bag with a fresh cookie in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt stopped buying cookies at the bakery for a few months now. He still comes by every week, but it's mostly to get a drink or see Adam. He said something about how he's been consuming too much sugar since they started dating, but Adam figures one cookie can't hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt was invited to a panel to talk about his design process with his fellow Vogue colleagues and to do some press for his new pieces on a featured line. There's a line outside of people waiting to go in. They could be here for any of the designers in the panel, but he spots a couple of people wearing Kurt’s latest scarves and clutching article clippings and he feels a swell of pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend is so fucking awesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps in and spots a swoop of hair towards the back. He stalks through the aisles and sneaks his way up to Kurt from behind. Kurt's boss is trying not to smile, but her expression makes Kurt turn around anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you. I brought you some sustenance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, bless you," He reaches out, his hands making grabby motions and Adam laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No kiss?" He teases and pouts before Kurt gives him what he wants and he hands over the cup and the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Needy. What are you doing here? I thought you were working today!" He inserts the straw and takes a gulp before putting it down on the table beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I took the early shift today! Can't miss the first time I get to see my boyfriend at a panel being cool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just talking about my designs, Adam. You didn't have to take the early shift four days in a row." If he didn't know any better, he'd think Kurt doesn't want him here. But there's a glint in Kurt's eyes and a slight flush, and he knows Kurt likes having him here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don’t care, dear. I love seeing what you do. I love you." Adam reaches out to grasp his wrist, lightly grazing his fingers against his forearm. The smile that breaks out on Kurt's face is worth waking up at 5:00 am for all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too. And if you say so, but don't go complaining about how tired you are, you old man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hurt, Kurt," he scoffs. "I should take away your cookie for that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt slaps his hand away. "Hell no. What did you bring me anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The special's red velvet. I made sure to add more cream cheese icing since you like it so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, I love you," he opens up the bag and breaks off a piece to pop into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You talking to the cookie or me, Hummel?" Kurt lets out an obscene moan and now it's Adam's turn to flush. He feels himself getting a little hard, and, shit, he shouldn't be getting turned on when he's around Kurt's colleagues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt snarks back, "Cookie, of course." He notices Adam's reaction to his enthusiastic appreciation and smirks. He leans in and whispers against Adam's ear. "You won't question it later though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam shivers and grabs Kurt's free hand to press a kiss to it. "You goddamn tease."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, arsehole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam takes a seat in the back to avoid distracting Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said he'd be good, but Kurt made him sit in the back anyway, muttering something about him "being distracting all the time, what an asshole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's watching his boyfriend talk about his work with a passion he reserves for when he isn't in front of strangers. He's talking about the importance of representation and making sure youth understand that they are capable of so many things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looks around and sees the awed faces on nearly everyone in the room, not just the aspiring designers. He knows that face. It's similar to the one he made when he first met Kurt and got to know him. The audience is falling in love with him, and Adam can't blame them. He's just grateful that he gets to see Kurt for more than this one-hour panel. He's grateful that Kurt looked at him and fell in love too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a meet and greet that follows the panel, so Adam stays back and watches people line up to speak to Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a girl, one hand clutching her friend’s and another death gripping newspaper articles straight out of Vogue magazine. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are wide. She's nervous, Adam can tell, but she also has this sense of determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she reaches Kurt, she's still tense. But Adam sees Kurt coax her out of her shell, and she starts to talk. They can't talk for long, but she looks so excited and Kurt is giving her his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sees this and thinks about more, wants more. Not kids though. Maybe if they talk about it. He thinks about a shared home. He thinks about Kurt coming with him to visit his brother and his kids, thinks about Kurt with him for holidays to see his family. He thinks about coming home to Kurt every night to a place that's theirs and not just switching from their own places when their schedules allow it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam's left with this feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it should scare him, how easily he sees a future with Kurt. He's not scared though. He almost feels like it's inevitable. He hopes Kurt thinks the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt signs the girl's clippings and hands them back to her. He offers her a little wave as she walks off, her head constantly turning back to smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam thinks she has a crush, and he knows that feeling well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the signing is finished, Adam waits for Kurt to finish talking to his boss and pack up. They walk out, hand in hand, to go grab dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt nudges him with their joined hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. What are you thinking about? You look like you've got your head in the clouds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A good something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The best something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, maybe later?" He squeezes Kurt's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, later's good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts down his bags and fishes out his keys to let himself into Kurt's apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged copies of their keys two months ago. Adam left one of his hoodies at Kurt's place and needed it when Kurt was out of town one weekend. When he came back, Kurt made an offhand comment about it not being a problem if Adam just had a key to his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam remembers trying to keep the smile on his face from getting too wide, but he failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt called him a dork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Adam didn't give a shit because fuck, they're exchanging keys!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs off his coat and toes off his boots. He's hanging up the coat and his scarf when he feels something, or rather someone, brushes against his calves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy," Kurt got a cat a few months ago. Named her Lizzie and it kinda mean, but the little gal likes him so it's worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dad isn't home yet right?" Lizzie meows in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. I'm gonna get started then." He runs a hand across her back and heads into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt should be out for a few meetings for the next couple of hours, which gives Adam enough time to get things ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're leaving this weekend to visit family for Christmas. They decided on visiting Kurt's folks for a few days before heading over to see Adam's in the UK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've each had an outing or two with each other's families when they've been in town for a bit, but this is the first time Adam will be spending more time with Kurt's family. The same goes for Kurt with Adam's family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's fucking terrified, but he's also giddy because meeting the parents is a pretty big step. He hopes they can keep taking more steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which leads him to what he's doing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt talked about having their own little Christmas celebration by themselves first. They're going to be cooking together (a small roast with a few sides), and Adam's in charge of dessert (Kurt is feeling a pie).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt doesn't know he's got something else planned for before that too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unpacks the grocery bags and tries to grab everything he needs before preheating the oven. He usually just looks and grabs stuff as he goes, but Kurt has been trying to get Adam to be more organized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It works for the most part, but Adam will still forget to grab and prep the tray and he's left running around trying to get it ready for whatever he's making.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's adding all the spices in the mix. A shitload of ginger and cinnamon. He throws in some nutmeg and cardamom, with a little clove as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he really does love the holidays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kneads the dough, making sure everything is properly mixed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt asked him once why he liked baking so much, especially cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam likes it because he gets to work with his hands. He gets to make something that has pretty much instant gratification, and he can share it with people. He can give some to his friends and neighbors. He makes them in the bakery and makes customers happy with some good arse cookies. He gets to make Kurt happy with what he makes too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, instead of all that, he said ‘because it would be a shame to hide this talent from the world,’ which earned him scoff and a handful of flour to the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's doing something productive that makes other people happy too. Acting is still his first love, but baking is an art that lets him express himself too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's got the dough rolled out and the cookie cutters floured. Adam carefully cuts out each cookie and places it on the baking tray. He puts them in the oven for a few minutes when he's done and moves on to making the icing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the cookies are cooled and the icing is prepped, he goes to work on decorating. It's not his strongest suit, but he tries his best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just hopes Kurt will like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens an hour later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Kurt shuffle in and remove his shoes and coat. He's pretty sure he stops to pet his cat for a few moments before calling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In the kitchen!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His palms are sweaty, and he can't really stand still but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it all </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he isn't hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you been baking again? Babe, we're going to have so much sugar this next week I think I'm gonna die. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place smells like warm spices and Adam hopes this is something Kurt likes and would like in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being so dramatic," he teases. "I just made a little something. Wanna see?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should know the answer to that by now. I always want to see what you make."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." He looks at Adam, and he seems a little worried. "Adam, you okay? Does it taste like shit or something? I thought you said you were good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh quiet, you! I am good. I just um- remember when I said I'd let you know what I was thinking? After the panel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and then you didn't say anything for months. I thought you forgot or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, um. I was just waiting for the right time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the plate from the counter and brings it over. "Here, what do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, gingerbread! Adam you really didn't have to. The pie was enough-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Kurt cut himself off, his eyes scanning the plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um... yeah so, maybe I should explain?" He looks at Kurt and sees him nod before continuing. "It's just a bunch of stuff I thought you might like." He starts to point at each of the pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So there's a bunch of hearts. Because I bloody love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Romantic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Okay, there's a needle and thread, because you design and you love doing it. There're some notes because I like to think you enjoy listening to me sing. There's a cat because I know you have loved her ever since you got here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes in a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a dog because you talked about wanting one too. It's going to be way different than having a cat, but you're an animal lover and probably won’t mind. The two gingerbread men are us if you couldn't tell. Okay, so here's a house, and here's a little sign. Because it's what I've been thinking about and what I've wanted to ask you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It reads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make a home with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt sucks in a breath. "Adam-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, let me get this out, please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and reaches out to grab Adam's hand, his thumb lightly stroking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so fucking wonderful, Kurt. You walked into the bakery over a year ago now, and it's been the best thing that's happened to me. I want to have more with you. I want to wake up every day with you by my side. I want to hear you mutter away about color palettes while I bake and spend our free time together. I want to end the day with you doing shit together, and then fall asleep knowing you're there. Maybe we can even have more than that in the future, I don't know. We're gonna have to talk about it, but you're my everything, Kurt. I'm so fucking in love with you. I want you to move in. Or maybe I move in? Or we can even find a new place, I don't care. I just want you with me. So, can I make a home with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt's eyes are shining. Behind his slightly teary eyes (Adam's going to tease him for this later), there's a glimmer that's so goddamn fond and full of love and Adam's heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>soars</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls Adam closer, his free hand cupping his jaw, and he kisses him. It's soft and sweet and slow, and Adam's whole being aches because he's never been so in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt pulls away before bringing his lips to Adam's ear to whisper what he's been wanting to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to make a home with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam brings his hands up to hold Kurt's face. "I'm smiling like an idiot, aren't I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you always smiling like an idiot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, Hummel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make me, Crawford." Their words have no heat behind them. They're both smiling wide, and Adam feels so damn lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to live together, right? We're going to have the coolest place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. And it's going to be our place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn right, it is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eat half of the cookies that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other half will be their breakfast in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the rest of their night cuddling on the couch. <em>Gremlins</em> is playing on the TV, and Adam's got his arms around Kurt while he's pressing kisses along his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt twists his head back a bit, and Adam can't resist kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tastes like gingerbread, warm spices, and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about what else he'll get to do with Kurt by his side. He thinks about all the cookies he'll get to bake for him to try. He thinks about when he'll get to act full-time, and hopefully, baking will become the hobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about getting to support Kurt with everything he does, and he thinks about Kurt supporting him in return. He thinks about the things he'll make and the things he'll hopefully accomplish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt nudges back against him. "Everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam presses a kiss to his hair and holds him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Everything's perfect."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment? Kudo? Love to you ALL!</p>
<p>(should i add to this? i kinds like where this is going)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>